


I'll Never Leave You

by Over8000



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, I like to think it isn't, Sad, Saiyans, You can decide if this is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over8000/pseuds/Over8000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good night, Prince Vegeta!!<br/>Family fluff with a tinge of sadness as King Vegeta tries to get his son to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Under8000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under8000/gifts).



After his evening bath and grooming, Prince Vegeta escaped the clutches of his governess and ran down the palace corridor, his shadow chasing him until he came to his father’s suite. The young boy dashed into his father’s private chamber and leapt onto the large four poster bed filled with soft pillows, silken sheets, and piles of warm blankets to fight off the winter chill. A roaring fire in one corner helped to combat the cold. 

King Vegeta was alone; his personal attendants had departed for the night. He reclined in his night clothes, propped up as he worked on his tablet. His father was always busy, but he looked up when Vegeta pounced on the bed, jumped a few times, then crawled under the blanket to join him. 

The King raised one eyebrow, gave his son a mock stern look. This was part of their nightly routine. “What is it, Vegeta?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight, Papa?” 

It was bedtime for the young Prince, and he always slept with his father whenever he could, since Papa was so lonely. He wriggled into his father’s arms, vied for his attention. Sometimes the King ignored him, but tonight he put the tablet down to one side, wrapped Prince Vegeta in an embrace and kissed the little boy on the forehead. Then he grinned a devious grin and planted his cold hands on Vegeta, tickled him.

“Papa! Stooop!”

“I can’t help it, Vegeta...I have to. You are just so toasty warm, my little son.” The King tickled and poked at his son’s stomach, his arms, eliciting squeals of delight. 

The little prince squirmed and pretended to fight with his father. “Stop it, Papa! Noooo?” 

After planting a few kisses on the boy’s forehead and pudgy cheeks the King said, “It’s time to settle in now, Vegeta. It’s past your bedtime.” He retrieved his tablet, and pretended to return to his work. 

Vegeta nestled against his father, wriggled so that he could overlook his Papa’s activities, stuck his nose onto the tablet. The King sighed.

“Are you helping me?” The King arched an eyebrow and glanced down at the little boy. 

“Yes, Papa ... what are you doing?” 

“Boring adult things, my son.” 

“Can I help?” Vegeta glanced up at his father, who gave him a stern look.

“Don’t worry your head over it. There will be plenty of time later for you to learn such things.” He kissed his son on the cheek, earning another peal of laughter.

“Papa! I’m not a baby, I’m too old for kisses! We’re warriors, we’re not supposed to hug and stuff! It’s weak, right?” 

“Nonsense.” The King kissed his son’s forehead, then hugged him closer. “You’re my son, Vegeta. It is all right to be affectionate here, in private. Otherwise, we are tough warriors. Right?”

“Right, papa.” Vegeta puffed up, proud that his father thought he was strong.

“Soon you will be all grown up. And one day, you will be King. But for now ... be a child.” 

Vegeta closed his eyes and nestled against his father’s chest. He felt so warm and safe. His father was the most powerful man in the galaxy and nothing could touch him. Vegeta loved his father more than anything, but he wished his Papa would spend more time with him. As of late, the King had been absent more than not on missions for Lord Frieza. 

“Can we do something tomorrow, Papa? Maybe we can spar? I ... miss you.” 

“I know, Vegeta, but I have a lot of responsibilities.” 

“You always do.” Vegeta pouted, and crossed his arms. 

The King frowned, then reprimanded him. “You know I don’t like it when you whine. Princes don’t whine.”

“Sorry, Papa.”

“All right ... just don’t let it happen again.” King Vegeta smiled a crooked smile, then planted another kiss on the boy’s forehead. “It’s getting late. Aren’t you tired?”

“No!” Vegeta felt a surge of panic. “I don’t want to go to sleep, Papa.”

“Why not, my boy?” 

“I ... maybe I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone.” Vegeta bowed his head. He knew it was silly, but could not help worrying.

“I’ll never leave you, my son.” The King placed one hand on his son’s head, and ruffled his hair in an attempt to make the boy smile.

“Promise?”

“Yes. Always.” 

Father and son sat in silence for a few moments, broken only by the small clicks of the tablet and the cracks and pops from the antiquated fire. Vegeta allowed himself to be lulled into drowsiness. His eyes drooped, and he sighed. When he looked up at his father, he looked far away, sad, and it made Vegeta sad in turn. His Papa always looked unhappy nowadays, since his mother had died and his annoying brother had been sent away.

“Papa?” 

“Yes?”

“I miss mama.” 

“I do too. But we aren’t alone; we have each other, And nothing can separate us. Now, It is past time for bed. I want no arguments from you.” 

“Aw...I’m not tired yet.” Vegeta rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was tired, but he did not want to give in to sleep.

“It’s time to settle in, my boy. I have work to do, and you have a long day tomorrow. “

“Okay, Papa.” Vegeta curled up next to his father, wrapped his tail around himself. The King covered the boy up with blankets, then stroked his hair to calm him. 

“Good night, my son.” The King looked down upon his child, the only remaining piece of his lost queen and the future of Vegetasai ... and hoped that his words were true.


End file.
